User talk:Fw190a8
Archive of older comments * Archive created on 2007-03-19 * Archive created on 2007-04-12 * Archive created on 2008-01-05 * Archive created on 2008-07-14 * Archive created on 2009-09-21 * Archive created on 2012-03-03 Page swap Could you please delete the page Great Wheel cosmology which now redirects to Great Wheel temporary ? I'm trying to rename Great Wheel to Great Wheel cosmology and vice versa while still preserving the edit history of both pages. Once the redirect page is gone I can finish the swap. If this isn't the right way to do it, please let me know. aTdHvAaNnKcSe! Moviesign 03:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! Now if you would please delete the Great Wheel redirect page, I will move Great Wheel temporary into that slot and fix it up :) Moviesign 14:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I changed my mind. Let the redirect stand and if I can find enough unique info to make a page for it I will. The stuff from the temporary page probably belongs to other pages. Thanks again. Moviesign 15:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I wish to add some other language links for some of the pages. Like the deutsch link at the bottom of the some pages. my e-mail is canuzmen@gmail.com . please contact me so I can provide you with additional information. thanks and keep up the great work this is my favorite wiki. --Farinal 19:04, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks FW, I'm a long time player of the FR and just happen to have some spare time on my hands this week so I figured I'd contribute on here for fun. Best regards, Template:Person Your change to the template broke the template (http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Person&diff=121708&oldid=121672) in the Monobook skin. See, for example, here. ➳Quin 10:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Years, decades, centuries, millennia Hi. I noticed your edits to Thallastam and Nine Swords Company, which are good. I had just an idea that might be useful and my date red-links there were a bit of an experiment in that. You seem to be the one keeping an eye on things, so I'll yammer at you about it. :) Something I've found a bit frustrating here is linking to vague or estimated date ranges where it's hard to be more accurate. Say if something happened in 1362 DR, that's easy to link a date to. But if all we know is that it happened sometime in the early 1360s DR (say 1360–1363) or even any time in the 1360s (1360–1369), it's hard to tie to the chronology. Or, if something happened sometime mid-12th century DR (say 1233–1266) or maybe even the early 1st millennium DR (say 1–333 DR), it's even harder. I began on the Star Trek wikia Memory Beta, where they have sets of dates for years (2362), decades (2360s), and centuries (24th century), and then into thousands of years ago and so on. So, out of curiosity, would it be worth having something similar here? Say a Roll of Decades, a Roll of Centuries, etc.? Thanks. -- BadCatMan 12:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Remake of a page hey i was just about to create the arrow demon page and i see you previously deleted it. could i know why so i could remake it without making the same mistakes that were previously made. thanks --Twisted crime 14:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just created the Battleloth page and was wondering if i did ok. that being the first page ive ever created. If not could you let me know how to properly make it. One more thing what would a minor edit consist of. When I add a pic do I click the minor edit box? thanks --Twisted crime 14:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Measurements FW, would you like the metric weight as well... so height, length, and weight all would use the metric system plus feet and pounds... for example, the Ice Spire ogre would have a height of 3.04m (10') and a weight of 226 - 272kg (500 - 600 lbs)... what do you think? Oh... on wookeepedia they spell out the measurements... do you really want pounds, meters, or feet? Darkwynters 18:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Fantastic... I will start my campaign of adding the metric system to the pages... my only concern would be 5'4", which i guess would be 5 feet, 4 inches? or 5 1/2 feet would be better... hmmm... I am going to test this on the ogres... see how it looks! Darkwynters 18:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Edits You recently changed my edit from innovindil. Im currently reading The two swords and on page 22 it says golden tresses. --Twisted crime 19:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Im currently doing all this at work. Somedays i have alot of time on my hands. So i would like to learn how to properly contribute to this site. Im having a hard time with the citations and references. This is the first time i do this kind of stuff so i have no experience and i dont fully understand the article explaining citations.If you could give me an example, that would be greatly appreciated.--Twisted crime 19:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Classes FW, I have a question about class... I was organizing the category under Warrior, which is clearly about the NPC class, and I noticed a lot of characters under this category, such as Chanoch. The article is sourced but comes from a novel... would this be sufficient enough to place the character under the heading of warrior... in the novels, many writers will say the fighter, soldier, warrior... but can we go on this info, instead of having a sourcebook state Chanoch's class??? Another example, would be the page I created about Cobble... where the novel, The Legacy actually calls him a cleric... what do you think? Darkwynters 21:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Fantastic :)Darkwynters 21:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Glad to see ... your back at least doing some edits again, more than one a month. :P. How have you been dude.Pharuan Undearth 22:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Appearance versus Physical description FW, I'm glad someone finally noticed :) I started just using physical description a while ago and then notice some editors use Appearance... which seemed okay, but people are also using Appearances section to say where the character, place, item is seen in the world, novels, or games... so some of the pages have both Appearance and Appearances... which does seem confusing... I, personally, like physical appearance because it is the outside (what we see) and Personality is the inside (what we do not see)... but if you want we to revert to Appearance, I will do this! Darkwynters 17:57, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Dude, that would be wicked!!! So like... Person: History, Physical description (Physical Appearance is still close to Appearances), Personality, Abilities (or Special powers), Equipment, Allies (or Associates), Appearances Building: History, Geography (or Geographic Location or Area), Structure (or Outside Appearance), Interior, Defenses City: History, Geography (or Geographic Location or Area), Government, Trade, Defenses, Notable Locations Items: History, Physical description, Powers, Notable owners or similar items Creatures: History, Physical description, Personality (or Behavior), Combat, Ecology, Notable types of the creature Organizations: History, Personality (or something to do with their actions or typical behavior or maybe just Organization), Enemies (this could be Relationships, so friends or foes), Specialized Equipment, Tactics, Members And of course a Discrepancy and Gallery section, plus Notes for odds and ends These are just ideas :)Darkwynters 18:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Improved formatting I found the "list" above hard to read so I am going to reformat it here for reference. Person * History * Physical description * Personality * Abilities (or special powers) * Equipment * Allies (or associates) * Appearances Building * History * Geography (or geographic location or area) * Structure (or outside appearance) * Interior * Defenses City * History * Geogrpahy (or geographic location or area) * Government * Trade * Defenses * Notable locations Items * History * Physical description * Powers * Notable owners or similar items Creatures * History * Physical description * Personality (or Behavior) * Combat * Ecology * Notable types of the creature Organizations * History * Personality (or something to do with their actions or typical behavior or maybe just Organization) * Enemies (this could be Relationships, so friends or foes) * Specialized Equipment * Tactics * Members That should do it. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 16:17, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :FW, I like it... you should post this as a forum and see what other editors think!!! Darkwynters 17:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't... piss on my leg and tell me it's raining. Where are all the pictures I uploaded going. A nice portion of my dragon pics are gone. WTF, man. I re-upload them but it's just inconvenient to have to redo this. Pharuan Undearth 21:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Wikia.css Hi, 2 things. 1. Can we get this added to our Wikia.css to it clearer when images have transparent backgrounds. /* Put a checker background at the image description page only visible if the image has transparent background (import from Central) */ #file img { background: url("http://images.wikia.com/central/images/5/5d/Checker-16x16.png") repeat; } 2. Can we fix the ugly coloring on gallery captions, and restore it to its default. Thanks Thomaslove92 13:16, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Dire bear FW, a random user left a message stating the Dire bear picture was actual from Magic: The Gathering... http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=221893 and I think they are right :) Darkwynters 23:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Category alphabetizing FW, BadCatMan has posted an interesting question... should the editors be placing a characters name after the category links... for example, Opara Rendril was in the Inhabitants of Procampur category under R, but when I was organizing I changed it so she is now under O... I guess the question in would someone look up Arilyn Moonblade under A or M??? Please get back to us, so we can have a permanent plan :) Darkwynters 15:33, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :We do it everywhere on the Memory Beta wikia, so I was in the habit. Just about every encyclopaedia and wikia sorts people by last/family name (family-name-first people are automatic). It helps Category searches by clustering by family name. It does get a bit confusing for characters known only by one name or a first/given name, however. -- BadCatMan 15:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) License question Hello! I was wondering what type of license are supposed to use for images that are taken from the comics or the miniatures? (I know i have already asked this of Zerak but i get no answer, i don't wanna be stressing so i apologize if i come of as such) (And as i ask this i wonder if i have asked this some other times before :S! Sorry if i did!) Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 17:29, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Fixing the past FW, could you please delete the following pages, which are saved. When I began working on this wiki in Aug 2011, I did not know information needed to be rewritten in my own words, later I fixed the pages, but it has been brought to my attention this is not the case... So I am doing to right thing and having the pages be deleted... Adalwulf Longfang, Herald's Holdfast, Old Night, Red Tiger Tribe, Settlestone, Still Waters, Thoyana Jorgadaul,Tower of Twilight, and Thradulf's Camp... I have all of the updated, uncopied info saved and want to fix my beginner mistakes. Thank you Darkwynters 04:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I discovered my error in Sept 2011... after that I did not copy any materials Darkwynters 04:54, June 6, 2012 (UTC) FW, Thanks... I feel a lot better now... before I felt sort of dirty... but not anymore :) I'll reload the pages in a sec and if I have any problems, I'll let you know!!! Darkwynters 17:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :On the same matter, can you please delete Procampur and Tsurlagol? The original articles were plagiarised by User:Seyc in 2008 before I rewrote them recently. I can recreate the new versions, which are all my own work. Thanks! -- BadCatMan 00:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Pandemonium Hiya FW, when you get a free moment, would you mind doing the Pandemonium fix as you suggested on the Talk:Pandemonium page. It's been three months and no further discussion, so I think it is safe to delete Pandemonium and rename Pandemonium (Great Wheel) over the top of it. aTdHvAaNnKcSe!—Moviesign 01:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : I hope you don't mind, but I've taken care of the two pages. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Fixing pictures Hey Fw190a8, I noticed you deleted a fair use image I uploaded to Ghunda. So I've been trying to figure out what else needs to be included by looking over long-standing images like Elminster2.jpghttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elminster2.jpg. Could you check my recent attempts with Solom.jpghttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/File:Solom.jpg and Kurgoth_Hellspawn.jpghttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kurgoth_Hellspawn.jpg to see if these are any better. I don't want to make the same mistake again and have stuff deleted that could otherwise be easly fixed. Many Thanks. --Eli the Tanner (talk) 23:40, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Are you in charge here? If so, can I ask you to update these pages? http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon (If you are not familair, these pages are added to a user's talk page when he makes 1st edit.)